


If I Lost You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Merthur Prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Arguement, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have their first argument after Merlin risks his life to save Arthur’s.





	If I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> For sdmnbryonie on Tumblr who wanted “their first argument” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

The night is far too quiet around them on the ride back to Camelot. At first Merlin had tried to break the silence, but after an angry glare from Arthur he’d fallen silent. There are times when he would push, maybe crack a joke to defuse the tension, but he knows that isn’t going to work right now. He’s not going to be able to joke his way out of this. And that’s what worries him.

Once they reach the castle steps, Arthur jumps from his horse and hands the reins over to one of the stable boys. Merlin follows at a slower pace. 

He hesitates just inside the castle doors, unsure if Arthur even wants him to follow, or maybe he should go down to his own room. 

"Now Merlin!" Arthur calls, his angry voice echoing off the walls. 

He receives a sympathetic grimace from a passing servant and sighs, following Arthur up the stairs to his room. 

Arthur's standing with his back to him when he enters. His posture is tense as he stares out the window. 

Merlin stands there, hands clasped behind his back as he waits for Arthur to speak. 

"Do you have nothing to say to me, Merlin?" Arthur asks, his voice far too calm. 

"Sire?" Merlin questions.

Arthur turns his head, and Merlin flinches. He can see the anger there, but also the hurt. 

"I think you owe me an apology, Merlin."

Merlin frowns, "An apology? I saved your life!"

Arthur spins to face him. He strides towards Merlin, backing him into a pillar. "You almost died!"

"I couldn't let you die!" Merlin argues. "And I didn't even get a scratch on me!"

"That's not the point!" Arthur shouts. "You could have been killed. You were careless. You can't think it's okay to sacrifice yourself for me!"

"It's what we've always done," Merlin says. "You're the king, Arthur. I'm just a servant. Your life is more…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Arthur tells him. "Don't for a second think your life isn't important. It is. Especially to me."

Merlin's face softens. "Arthur…"

"I don't think you understand what it would do to me if I lost you," Arthur whispers. 

"I do," Merlin says. "Because I would feel the same if I ever lost you."

Arthur rests his head against Merlin's, taking a deep breath. "I need you to be more careful."

"I will be if you will."

"I'm a knight."

"And I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," Merlin reminds him. 

"I know," Arthur says. "But I still worry."

"I do too." Merlin brings a hand up, carding it through Arthur's hair. "I guess that's what happens when you love someone."

Arthur's eyes are wide and blue as he looks at him. He leans in, a soft smile on his lips. "I guess it is."

Arthur kisses him, his lips brushing gently against Merlin's. They both know this won't be their last argument. They're both always going to want to protect each other. That's just who they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
